


Thunders Getting Louder

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Y/N and Edmund are best friends until he comes over to help her with college applications.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Thunders Getting Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hello!! Im was wondering if you could write and Edmund x reader where they are best friends and one of them has tiktok and then they make the “kiss your best friend” 👉👈 I don’t know if I explain it well hehe but if you need and example I can send it to you or if you really don’t know what it is do as you please 😅
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the request :D I hope you enjoyed! Lmk what you think :)

Being in your last year of school before University is a storm; the whirlwind of applications and tests, the rain of sadness when it comes to leaving your friends, and the thundering excitement of your heart. Y/N’s mind was constantly a hurricane of teenage emotion. 

While she may be the hurricane, her best friend, Edmund Pevensie, was the eye of the storm. No matter what Edmund was faced with, his mind seemed to always be clear and his actions were well thought out. Not only that, but he got early acceptance to his dream college and a weighty scholarship to aid his studies. Early acceptance meant very little stress on his mind and more time to enjoy his final year to it’s fullest. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Edmund asked, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth. His long legs stretched under the lunch table and crossed at the ankles lazily. 

“Nothing, I’m just trying to read the text on this Tik Tok, it overlaps with the caption,” Y/N twiddled her thumb over the screen, trying to make out the message. Edmund laughs carelessly and snatches the phone out of his friend’s hand. He presses the power button with his thumb before places the iPhone facedown on the table. 

“Tik Tok is going to melt your brain, you know. Then there won’t be anything going on in there.” Y/N rolls her eyes and takes a bite from her sandwich. 

“Don’t look at me with that judge mental look in your eye, Pevensie! Maybe you should get addicted to the app like the rest of us!”

“I would but I’d like to keep my brain un-melted.” Edmund took another bite of his salad and a big gulp of his water. “I might need it for next year.” 

Y/N huffed playfully and rolled her eyes. “Ah, right, my bad. I forgot you’re some sort of super genius. Silly me!” Edmund leaned his elbows on the table and shot an amused look at Y/N. “A genius who has eaten a salad for lunch every day since he was 12.” 

“Hey! They’re good, thank you very much!” 

“Live a little, Ed. Eat some ice cream for a change! Download Tik Tok! Run around town naked! I don’t know!” Y/N threw her hands into the air 

Edmund choked on his lettuce, “I am NOT running around town naked!” 

“You’re missing the point!” 

“I don’t think there is a point, Y/N.” 

“Come on, people would eat you up! You have a cute face and girls love cute faces!” Edmund’s cheeks reddened considerably and he reached for his water again. 

“I don’t want them to eat me up, Y/N.” His voice came out as a squeak. 

“Why not? I’d personally love to watch your videos. I’d be your number one fan,” 

“You already are my number one fan,” Edmund smiled shyly towards Y/N. “Anyway, how’s the applications going?” 

Y/N groaned and piled up her trash. “Ugh, don’t even remind me. I have no idea what I’m supposed to write.” 

“I could come by yours after school to help if you want? Maybe that could help ease the storm inside your mind a little.” Edmund took Y/N’s trash and placed it with his own. A large smile graced her face and she nodded enthusiastically. 

“You always know exactly what to do to help, Ed. Thank you.”

Edmund beamed as the bell rang. 

~

You received a message 

You received a message

It was Y/N’s study hall period, so she was trying to get a jump start on her college essays. Y/N glanced at her phone before opening her notifications. One of her friends had sent her a video on Tik Tok. 

this reminds me of you and edmund. 

The video was of a pair of teens, probably a year or so younger than Y/N. The girl in the video was trying to teach the boy a dance while the song Electric Love was playing in the background. When the chorus starts, the girl cupped the boy’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Y/N scrunched her eyebrows as she read over the caption: decided to try the kissing my best friend trend. now were dating #fyp 

Y/N watched the video for a second time. 

why is this me and edmund?

Y/N watched the video for a third time. 

you know why, Y/N. 

By this point, Y/N had watched the video so many times she practically had it memorized; she envied the girl in the video. How did she have so much courage to kiss her best friend? How would Edmund react if she did that? 

Y/N’s thumbed hovered over the sound icon; she needed to see more of these videos. As she clicked the sound, Y/N realized there were hundreds of videos of girls kissing their boy best friends. Y/N chewed the inside of her cheek and scrolled, the hurricane in her head growing more intense. 

Horror stories of Edmund rejecting her or laughing in her face played through her mind. But, still, Y/N couldn’t stop scrolling until the final bell rang. 

~

“My brain is fried, Ed. Can we take a break?” Y/N looked up from her laptop and groaned. They had been working on her applications for nearly two hours and her eyes were beginning to sting from the harsh screen light. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We’ve made a lot of progress,” Edmund smiled and sat next to Y/N on her bed. She glanced at his side profile and admired the curve of his jaw. It was so sharp and defined, Y/N couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to trail kisses up and down it. “What? Is there something on my face?” 

Y/N’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “No, I was just wondering what my chances of you saying yes to making a Tik Tok with me were.” 

“Slim to zero,” He responded, deadpanned. 

“Oh, so there’s a slim chance?” Y/N could feel her heart thumping in her chest. The thunder in her mind storm was so loud, she could have sworn Edmund could hear it. 

“Will it make you stop bugging me about that stupid app?” 

“Yes!” 

Edmund sighed, “Fine, just one. What do I have to do?” 

Y/N stood from her bed and gestured to the open floor space. “Just stand here. I’m, uh, gonna teach you a dance.” Y/N took a deep breath as she set up her phone, clicked the sound, and pressed play. 

Electric Love started playing through the speakers as Y/N began to dance lamely. Edmund, oblivious, started to copy her movements. Y/N’s heart was going a mile a minute and her legs shook under the harsh vibrations of the thunder. She still had a few seconds to chicken out if she wanted. 

Y/N turned towards Edmund and he had the cutest focused expression on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched in thought and his lips were pierced as he tried his best to mimic Y/N’s movements. She took a step closer to him, which he copied, and scanned his facial features. His pink lips were plump and slightly parted, his cheeks held a slight blush and his skin was smooth and perfect. 

Y/N took a final deep breath and pressed her lips to his. 

The music faded out of existence and the world grew blurry; the only sensation she could feel was Edmund’s chapped lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and contained, like a gentle rain shower, until his hands found her waist and everything accelerated. Lighting bolts of electricity flowed through their veins, making a single shiver travel down their spines. 

Y/N’s senses were flooded with nothing but Edmund; the familiar taste of coffee on his lips, the smell of mint, the soft material of his shirt, and way his hair ticked her forehead. No one but her and the boy she loved existed at that moment.

Edmund pulled away and looked down at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Y/N had never experienced that look in his eyes, and something about it made her want to experience it over and over. 

“It’s about time,” Edmund mutters, his thumb stroking the skin of Y/N’s waist. He dipped his head down again, catching her lips in another electric kiss.


End file.
